Mobile applications and/or mobile operating systems often support push-notifications that enable remote application servers to send push notification messages to mobile devices. In some cases, push notifications may include content included in a push notification message that may be displayed to a user of a mobile device. In some cases, if a push notification is provided to a mobile device the mobile device may be arranged to display an alert message corresponding to the received push notification message. The displayed alert message may be accessed by a user causing a corresponding client application (running on the mobile device) to be activated. Accordingly, if the user access a received push-notification message the client application retrieve the content that may be associated with the push-notification message. However, in some cases, the alerts may be delivered to the mobile device and them later accessed by the user when the mobile device may be disconnected from a network (e.g., offline). In such cases, the client application on the mobile device may be unable to retrieve the message content that may be associated with the alert. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.